gabbyjcsfmgfandomcom-20200213-history
America
America is a very intelligent girl who is first seen as a recurring character in Season 3, but has been a Regular since Season 4. Season 3 *Comes to JCS as "the new girl" who's geeky. *Doesn't care about the people who judge her. Season 4 *America returns to JCS for the start of 4th grade. *Tries to tell Jamie that she's too young for lingerie. *Tattles on Jamie, and gets her in trouble. *Doesn't want to work on a project with Anne. *Winds up becoming friends with Anne after the project. *Joins student council in time for Homeless Children in Africa. *Overworks, and doesn't sleep, to help the fundraiser. *Falls asleep and misses the opportunity to show her creativity. *Wakes up all upset and pissed off. Season 5 *America begins 5th grade. *Decides to room with Anne and Holly K. *Doesn't like Holly K, but has to deal with it for Anne's sake. *Witnesses Anne and Jay cheating on a test, encourages them to give in. *Tells Anne that she did a good thing, for telling the truth. *Gets bullied by Andrew and James for being "smart". *Goes to the principal on them, and gets them to back off. *Graduates 5th grade, upset to leave JCS. Season 6 *Goes to FMG for 6th grade, and decides to room with Anne and Holly K, again. *Is tired of Holly K's crap, and when she asks her to fetch her water, she loses it. *Holly K and America get into a cat-fight in the middle of the night. *Ends up making up with Holly K and they become "friendly". *Is too scared to move when she hears of the bomb, but gets out safely. *Returns to JCS again, in spite what just happened to FMG she's happy. *Hosts the talent show with Mike, to learn he isn't prepared. *Does Mike's "chores" to help him prepare for the Talent Show. *Gets nominated for Most Studious Student. *Having to make a speech is easy for her, but when she slacks off, she realizes she has made mistakes. *Decides to revise her whole speech from top to bottom. Then decides it's perfect. *Reads her speech to the school, in an enthusiastic tone. *Misses class due to the stomach flu. *Gets make up work that she missed, but feels it isn't enough. *Wants to make up the test at her dorm, but it's considered cheating. *Decides to make up the test another day. Season 7 *America's back and better than ever, so she thinks. *Applies for the job of Student Council president. *Feeling that she's the most honorable student, the council promotes her to the job. *She becomes too overwhelmed with work that she has to slow it down. *Gets asked out by Raphael. *Feels she needs to think about it. *Decides she's not ready to date. *Doesn't think that Jay is cheating on Anne. *Gets in a fight with Anne over project ideas. *Decides to blow her off, and do the project her way. *Overtime they apologize, and they fix up the project. *Is happy that Anne and Jay are back together. *Notices a drunk Anne; is a bit suspicious. *Decides to help the school's tight budget. *Suggests new and good ideas to help it improve. *Throws a fundraiser for the budget, and decides to have an assembly *At the assembly she is booed off the stage due to boringness. *Runs off crying, thinking she ruined the school's budget chances. *Realizes she did her best, and decides to move on. Season 8 *America returns to JCS for 8th grade. *Gets caught doing crossword puzzles by Anne. *Decides to be "cool", but feels Anne doesn't accept her for her. *Realizes she's better off doing her crossword puzzles. *Starts to hang with Anne and Jay and their "cool friends". *Tries to hard to fit in, by wearing revealing clothes. *Anne and Jay suggest that she's not suited for this; she agrees. *Doesn't understand why Anne keeps giving Jay chances. *Helps Anne along with Holly K. *Gets asked out by Carmine, because he's desperate. *Rejects Carmine. Politely stated he's a 7th grader and she's an 8th grader. *When Anne is questioning abortion, she rejects. *Decides to make people the aware of the dangers in abortion. *Realizes Anne might get an abortion and is left unhappy. *Is happy that Anne decides not to abort. *Stays by Anne's side when she is giving birth to her baby. Along with Holly K. Season 9 *America is back for 9th grade at JCS. *She realizes that Anne isn't having so much fun coming back to school. *Along with Holly K, she helps Anne with her problems.